Tribunal no Olimpo
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: Dããããã.. pq só a Atena tem guerreiros bonitos? Bem nessa fic eu vou fazer as outras deusas do Olimpo ganharem voz e reclamarem com Zeus, pedindo que ele lhes dê os cavaleiros de Atena... o q será q Zeus fará? Leiam e descubram! EM HIATUS
1. a gnt tbm kr os kavaleiros

Tribunal no Olimpo!

Dããããã... pq só a Atena tem guerreiros bonitos? Bem nessa fic eu vou fazer as outras deuasa do olimpo ganharem voz e reclamarem com Zeus, pedindo que ele lhes dê os cavaleiros de Atena... o q será q Zeus fará? Leiam e descubram! XDDDDDDD

Tribunal no Olimpo

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Cap 1: A gnt tbm kr os cavaleiros...

Monte Olimpo... a morada dos deuses, tudo estava em paz lá até q as deusas do Olimpo, conversando se deram konta q a Atena, além de nunca ir tomar chá com elas, e olha q elas convidaram... q feio Saori ela era a única q tinha guerreiros bonitos de todos os lados a cercando.

Hera: Mas q desaforada! Nunca vem aqui no Olimpo p se familiarizar com os outros deuses, não toma chá com a gnt e ainda tem todos os guerreiros + bonitos só pra ela...

Ártemis: é mesmo... e pensar q ela vive cercada por aqueles maravilhosos e lidérrimos cavaleiros de ouro...

Afrodite: pq a gnt naum vai reclamá pro Zeus? A gnt tem bons argumentos e q todo mundo sabe q é verdade...

Hera: vamos lá e é agora!

Todas as deusas presentes: ISSO!

se dirigem ao templo de Zeus

Templo de Zeus:

Zeus: ohh a q devo a presença das senhorias aqui?

Hera: vamos parar com as cordialidades! Nós viemos reclamar da Atena!

Zeus: o foi q ela fez? O.o

Afrodite: pq só ela pode Ter os lindões dos cavaleiros p/ ela! Não é justo! Os cavaleiros dela são muito mais bonitos que os nossos!

Zeus: fala coxixando pra si mesmo ah mas q besteira...

Hera: o q é besteira? Ò.Ó

Zeus: o q importa se a Atena tem os guerreiros mais bonitos, isso é besteira e...

Hera: NÃO É BESTEIRA NÃO! E SE VOCÊ NÃO ARRANJAR UMA SOLUÇÃO AGORA PRA ISSO NÓS ACABAMOS COM A TERRA! (N/A:deusas furiozinhas hein? oo)

Afrodite: ninguém na terra no céu no mar ou onde quer que seja vai se amar!

Hera: ningém vai casar em lugar nenhum!

Ártemis: nenhum ser conseguirá caçar nada!

Deméter: nada nascerá do solo de nenhum lugar!

Eos: jamais haverá novamente uma aurora no céu!

Éris: todo o universo estará mergulhado na eterna discórdia!

Hebe: ninguém mais no universo inteiro será jovem!

Selene: as noites não terão luar jamais!

Íris: jamais aparecerá um único arco-íris no céu!

Perséfone: não permitirei que alma nenhuma entre no inferno e as flores jamais serão coloridas como agora!

Zeus: O.O tá tá... eu me rendo... vocês venceram!

Hera: então o q vc vai fazer a respeito?

Zeus vou intimar Atena e seus cavaleiros a vir ao Olimpo para fazermos um julgamento e no fim se ganharem a causa, poderão ficar com os cavaleiros dela... mas o júri serão os deuses do Olimpo e eu o juiz!

Ártemis: quando vai ser o julgamento?

Zeus: amanhã, assim mandarei Hermes avisar a todos hoje...

Deméter: mas já sabe... caso percamos a causa o universo vai ser destruído!

Zeus: engole em seco

As deusas se retiram, pois terão uma noite para tramar suas acusações contra Atena...

Continua...

N/A: Nha... Minha Segunda fic em cap...

Bem esse cap fikou Kurtinho... mas ele é só o começo... a história (akredto eu) vai fikar mais engraçada...

Mas meu deus! Essas deusas são desgraceiras... as deusas não tem importância pq o casamento, o amor, a aurora, a juventude, a colheita, o arco-íris e os outros poderes delas não causam catástrofes como terremotos, maremotos, vulcões e tudo mais? Claro q naum... Zeus tá certo em engolir em seco... hehehe

Vou tentar postar o próx cap rápido... fui!


	2. a convocação de última hora

Tribunal no Olimpo!

Dããããã... pq só a Atena tem guerreiros bonitos? Bem nessa fic eu vou fazer as outras deusa do olimpo ganharem voz e reclamarem com Zeus, pedindo que ele lhes dê os cavaleiros de Atena... o q será q Zeus fará? Leiam e descubram! XDDDDDDD

Tribunal no Olimpo

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Cap 2: A convocação de última hora

Enquanto as deusas se preparavam para o julgamento do dia seguinte, Zeus chamou Hermes em seu templo...

Hermes: o que deseja, senhor Zeus? ah que coisa eu queria dormir e esse chato me chama aqui pra sei lá o quê!

Zeus: bem eu vou ser direto: você precisa ir até o santuário da sua irmã Atena para avisá-la da convocação dela e dos seus cavaleiros no tribunal celestial amanhã! E não quero um aí de reclamação! Entregue essa mensagem a todo custo, pelo bem da Terra... fecha os olhos e dá um suspiro e nosso também...

Hermes: já estou indo meu senhor, mas se me permite saber... porquê para o nosso também? o que pode nos acontecer? O.o

Zeus: que tal uma revolta de um batalhão de deusas revoltadas e irritadas por besteiras, que elas não consideram besteiras?

Hermes: engole em seco

Depois dessa esclarecedora conversa Hermes saí voando literalmente, com a maior velocidade que suas sandálias poderiam proporcionar, indo direto para o Santuário de Atena...

Santuário de Atena:

No santuário, tudo está normal, nenhum dos cavaleiros sequer imagina o que está para acontecer... todos estão realizando suas tarefas de sempre, a mando da mimada da Bruxaori, ops, quer dizer da Saori. Para resumir: Mu estava consertando algumas armaduras de prata que tinham sido destroçadas no último treino... Aldebaran estava vendo um jogo do Santos e São Paulo... Saga e Kanon estavam sem fazer nada, só brigando um com o outro por algum motivo inútil... Máscara da morte estava ouvindo um CD do Nirvana... Aioria estava assistindo Tv com a Marin (que por sinal estava com uma imagem muito ruim, por isso os dois estavam quase desistindo de assistir...)... Shaka meditando...Dohko estava nos Cinco Picos... Miro estava dormindo pra mais de metro... Aioros estava treinando com o arco e flecha da armadura de sagitário... Shura estava cozinhando algo para comer mais tarde (já que a comida no santuário depois que a Saori mandou a Nana embora era ruim demais, já que ninguém daquele santuário que aceitou trabalhar na cozinha, tinha um mínimo de conhecimentos culinários...) Kamus estava lendo um livro e ouvindo música clássica... Afrodite estava ouvindo música e fazendo uma faxina na casa de peixes, pensando em redecorá-la de novo... Shion estava sentado no trono do grande mestre sem nada pra fazer... pra falar a verdade os cavaleiros não estavam fazendo nadica do que a Bruxaori mandou... exeto o Mu (que tava concertando as armaduras de prata) e o Shaka que tava meditando (de certo modo aumentando seu poder e então treinando seu espírito) mas enfim... quem iria querer receber ordens daquela deusa mimada? Eles que não...

E por fim, a Bruxaori estava vendo Tv à cabo (ela era a única que tinha essa mordomia, sendo que só os cavaleiros de ouro tinham televisão em suas casas, Tvs que aliás pegavam muito mal e tinham muita interferência sempre que a Tv à cabo era ligada...) deitada em sua cama de casal macia e espaçosa, com almofadas fofas pelos lados, tomando um suco e com uma lata de biscoitos ao lado, enfim, com todo o conforto desejado por alguém.

Mas do nada Hermes chega quebrando o teto do quarto e fazendo uma barulheira, fazendo os cavaleiro subirem todos para ver o que havia acontecido...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermes vinha em toda a velocidade possível para as suas sandálias aladas, e chegou logo no santuário. Com uma rapidez impressionante passou pelas doze casas e chegou logo ao quarto de sua irmã Atena, mas na velocidade em que estava não conseguiu parar a tempo e acabou quebrando o teto e indo parar logo no chão, estatelado...

Hermes: aiii! isso doeu TT

Saori: AHHHHHHHHHH SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ODE ESTÃO OS INÚTEIS DOS CAVALEIROS QUANDO EU PRECISO DELES?

Hermes: calma maninha eu não vim aqui pra te matar nem nada disso... eu vim trazer uma convocação do Olimpo...

Saori: ah não me diga que é outro convite para aqueles chás idiotas da Hera e das outras deusas...

Hermes: não... a convocação veio do senhor dos deuses, veio do nosso pai Zeus... Zeus a est...

Seiya: Saori! O que está acontecendo? Você me chamou? Quem é esse? É mais um deus maligno tentando se apossar da Terra? Se for eu não vou perdoá-lo!

Os outros cavaleiros chegam e dão de cara com Hermes que estava um pouco nervoso e ansioso, e não agüentava mais ouvir a besta do Seiya... (N/A: falando sério... quem agüentaria?)

Hermes: por favor sem ofensas eu sou Hermes o mensageiro dos deuses, antes, já vim trazer inúmeros convites de chás da deusa Hera... mas hoje venho aqui com uma convocação à todos os cavaleiros de ouro, bronze e à Atena pirragueia e começa a ler a convocação

"_À Atena e Seus ilustres cavaleiros de Ouro e Bronze, convoco por meio desta para comparecerem no Olimpo amanhã, no tribunal Celeste para ser discutido um assunto de importante magnitude: o destino dos cavaleiros já citados acima. Deveis comparecer ao tribunal às nove horas não atrasarem-se. _

_Com os cumprimentos de sua majestade o grande deus dos deuses, Zeus."_

Saori: mas que palhaçada é essa Hermes?

Hermes: não é palhaçada, você está sendo acusada e como tal é a réu do julgamento em questão, é acusada por 10 deusas do Olimpo: Afrodite, Hera, Ártemis, Deméter, Eos, Éris, Hebe, Selene, Íris e Perséfone.

Saori: e do que elas me acusam? ¬¬

Hermes: de negligência, falta de cordialidade e afronta.

Saori: ou seja...

Hermes: elas querem te processar por você nunca ter ido em nenhum dos chás da Hera, mas há outro motivo por trás de tudo isso...

Cavaleiros e Saori: qual? O.o

Hermes: elas acham que só você tem os guerreiros mais bonitos e elas querem que se ganharem a causa, você abra mão para elas dos seus cavaleiros, mais especificamente os de ouro, mas elas também querem os de bronze...

Cavaleiros: o.o''

Saori: mas que afronta! E Zeus vai fazer um julgamento ridículo como esse?

Hermes: vai, ou ele ia ter que lidar com 10 deusas furiosas que disseram que se ele não aceitasse fazer o julgamento iam destruir a Terra e o Olimpo!

Todos: O.O''''''''

Hermes: bem é só isso, vou-me indo, e para que não perca o julgamento de cara, é melhor que compareça... mais detalhes serão mostrados amanhã às 9:00 na abertura do tribunal...

Hermes foi então embora, deixando Saori louca de raiva, os cavaleiros confusos e um clima estranho... melhor mesmo era todos dormirem e comparecerem no Olimpo no dia seguinte...

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

N/A: e aí? Demorei sim, mas eu tô cheia de fics no meu computador, pouca inspiração e mta preguiça... postei mais rápido do que mtas outras fics... desculpa mesmo gnt...

Bem agora respondendo os reviews:

Tella: Bem, é verdade q eu n coloquei a Ceres, mas é pq o meu pouco acesso à material sobre a mitologia Grega, me dizia q a deusa Deméter também podia cr chamada d Ceres... aí eu n coloquei a Ceres na história pq optei pelo nome de Deméter... mas se existe mesmo uma outra deusa com esse nome, ainda dá para inseri-la na história, mas eu preciso saber algumas coisas dela como d que q ela é deusa... vc pode ou mandar uma review explicando ou pode simplesmente me mandar um e-mail... Ok?

Shakinha: pois é... essa idéia na verdade saiu na minha cabeça assim do nada... a fic na idéia inicial era p cr uma one-shot, mas no fim quando fui escrever, eu fiquei com uma vontade d escrever + de um cap... aí deu no q deu até agora... u.u acho q fikou bem melhor assim...

Ishtar Canavon Gemini: bem, realmente quando eu escrevo as minhas fics eu normalmente n me controlo e acabo colocando um pouco de linguagem de internauta nela, mas estou tentando me controlar... u.u' talvez eu rescreva a fic, mas só depois q eu tiver acabado a 1ª versão... mas obrigada pela dica, q pode ser útil em outras fics tbm... '

Bem então aqui me despeço novamente pedindo desculpas pelo atraso... estar sem internet é fogo! ú.ù

E fui e q a força esteja com vocês!


	3. Está aberto o julgamento

Tribunal no Olimpo!

Dããããã... pq só a Atena tem guerreiros bonitos? Bem nessa fic eu vou fazer as outras deusa do olimpo ganharem voz e reclamarem com Zeus, pedindo que ele lhes dê os cavaleiros de Atena... o q será q Zeus fará? Leiam e descubram! XDDDDDDD

Tribunal no Olimpo

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Cap 3: Está aberto o julgamento!

O dia amanheceu como sempre, mas apesar do céu estar totalmente azul, sem nenhuma nuvem, no santuário, o clima estava pesado...

Saori estava ainda louca de raiva, como ela podia ser condenada só por não ir nos chás da Deusa Hera? Isso era uma afronta!

Saori: ah mas que droga! E agora? Como eu vou provar de que o que eu estou sendo acusada é algo indigno de um tribunal?

Saori olha no relógio e vê que já são 8:00

Saori: TATSUME!

Tatsume vem correndo acudir a deusa.

Tatsume: a senhorita deseja algo?

Saori: é claro! Ou você acha de que eu ia gastar essa minha voz maravilhosa chamando você pra nada? ÒÓ vá acordar os cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze, eles tem que estar aqui prontos para ir em 30 min, ou vamos chegar atrasados no tribunal! E ai deles se não estiverem aqui as 8:30!

Tatsume: sim senhorita...

Assim Tatsume vai acordar os cavaleiros de ouro e bronze, que apesar de resmungarem sabem que não devem brincar com fogo, ou melhor com uma Deusa enfurecida...

Assim logo às 8:30 estavam todos lá, esperando para seguirem até o Tribunal Celestial, no qual ocorreria o julgamento.

Saori: bem antes de irmos vou fazer uma chamada rápida pra ver se não está faltando ninguém... Mu?

Mu: presente

Saori: Aldebaran?

Deba: presente

Saori: Saga?

Saga: eu

Saori: Kanon?

Kanon: eu

Saori: Máscara da Morte?

MdM: aqui

Saori: Aioria?

Aioria: presente

Saori: Shaka?

Shaka: aqui

Saori: Dohko?

Dohko: presente

Saori: Miro?

Miro: tô aqui

Saori: Aioros?

Aioros: presente

Saori: Shura?

Shura: presente

Saori: Kamus?

Kamus: aqui

Saori: Afrodite?

Dite: aqui

Saori: Seiya?

Seiya: aqui!

Saori: Shiryu?

Shiryu: presente

Saori: Hyoga?

Hyoga: presente!

Saori: Shun?

Shun: Tô aqui!

Saori: Ikki?

Ikki: eu

Saori: Jabu?

Jabu: eu

Saori: Ichi?

Ichi: eu

Saori: Nachi?

Nachi: eu

Saori: bem já que estão todos aqui, vamos, ou então chegaremos atrasados e a única coisa q tá me faltando é isso acontecer... ù.ú

Assim todos os cavaleiros e Saori foram de jatinho particular até os portões do Olimpo...

Nos portões do Olimpo:

Hermes: Atena... minha irmã... seja bem vinda ao Olimpo! Sejam bem vindos vocês também cavaleiros...

Saori: obrigada Hermes, poderia nos mostrar onde fica o tribunal celestial?

Hermes: mas é claro! Por isso eu estou aqui, para recepcioná-los e guiá-los até o tribunal...

Assim, Hermes guia Atena e seus cavaleiros até o tribunal celestial, mostrando aonde deveriam se sentar.

Tribunal Celestial:

Hermes: Estes são os seus lugares, e agora eu me vou para o meu...

Saori: obrigada Hermes...

Enquanto isso, em seus lugares, as Deusas observaram os cavaleiros sentados em volta de Atena...

Hera: mas minha nossa! OO eles são muito mais bonitos pessoalmente! cara de boba apaixonada

Afrodite: é... cara igual a da Hera

Deméter: eles são maravilhosos...

Íris: praticamente divinos...

Perséfone: se eu não fosse casada...

Eos: então deixa pra quem não é!

Perséfone: tá maluca? ¬¬'' eu não vou deixar essa oportunidade passar não...

Selene: deixa ela Eos... tem cavaleiro p/ todo mundo...

Hebe: mas vocês já pensaram que vão sobrar cavaleiros? Cada uma leva um e sobram + alguns... o que vamos fazer?

Ártemis: ah isso a gnt resolve depois, ou deixa Zeus decidir...

Éris: além do mais tem alguns como o cavaleiro de touro e alguns dos de bronze, que não são tão bonitos...

Hera: vocês fiquem quietas! Zeus vai começar o julgamento!

Zeus: está aberta a seção do tribunal celestial designada a julgar Atena...

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

E agora? Como será o julgamento? Atena conseguirá se safar? As deusas vão conseguir os cavaleiros para elas? Pq eu faço essas perguntas c quem escreve essa ladainha sou eu?

N/A: oi!

Faz mto tempo q eu n atualizo essa fic... mas depois de mto tempo esperando, finalmente... o 3º cap tá aí... eu sei q tá curtinho, mas eu juro q o próximo vai ser maior.. mas postar o próx eu vou esperar pelo menos três reviews... c n... nada feito! u.ú

Eu estou sendo má só pq vcs são maus comigo... c eu recebesse um monte de reviews como no 1º cap, eu n precisava colocar condições p/ postar os cap e talvez até eu tivesse + motivação p/ escrever, e consequentemente n ia demorar tanto p/ atualizar a fic... mas já q vcs me obrigam a fazer uma coisa dessas... eu n vou nem começar a escrever o 4º cap c n tiverem 3 reviews p/ esse cap...

Respondendo à review desse cap:

Gemini Kaoru: ahh tá... agora entendi.. XDD qto a se juntar as Deusas, kem me dera... eu tbm keria... uu XDD imaginando roubar o Saga, o Kanon, o Shaka, Kamus e o Shun mas n é essa a proposta da fic... ainda bem q eu tenho uma fic d amazonas pra poder fikar pertinho deles... XDD bjs

Please, please! Mandem reviews, nem q seja p/ me xingar, ou xingar a fic... sugestões, elogios nossa eu tô me achando... críticas ou até ameaças de morte podem ser bem vindas... desde q apareçam! TT

Fui e q a força esteja com vcs!


End file.
